Not Supposed To Happen
by Ayres Kelle
Summary: Caroline is turned into a vampire and her friends give her a funeral. What if Tyler had been out of town with the other werewolves for a longer time and then came back to find out that Caroline had died but didn't know that she was a vampire?
1. The Funeral

1

Earlier in the week

"So you didn't get a proper funeral, so let's give you one" Elena said. She was sad to give yet another funeral but she knew Caroline wanted it.

"Ok" said Caroline with a smile (she seemed to be a bit to happy for this). Elena, Matt, Caroline and Bonnie each got a candle.

"So are we supposed to say something" Matt said unsurely.

"I don't know" bonnie said with a tiny smile, she looked at Caroline. Bonnie lifted her candle as if she was giving a toast, "Caroline was the sweetest girl I knew, she always had a smile on her face, and was sure about everything. She will always be that way" she smiled and hugged Caroline who laughed back a tier and said thank you.

Matt raised his candle "Caroline was always sweet to everyone, she was a ray of sunshine in my life, even though we didn't get to be together she will always be in my heart" he went over and hugged Caroline who was seriously having a hard time fighting back tears and said thank you again.

It was Elena's turn. She was already tearing up before she started "Caroline. She was always there for me, she was the sweetest, kindest, non judgmental person, and she didn't deserve this, she was a victim to a lousy best friend. She will always bring sunshine with her wherever she goes" Elena barely got out her last few sentences she was crying so hard. She fell to the floor crying and apologizing. She was sad, ashamed, and useless. She kept putting these people, her friends and family, through this. Why? Everyone looked at each other. They knew none of this was Elena's fault, but the thought still lingered in the back of their head that things did seem to happen when she was around.

Caroline went over to Elena dropping down next to her and hugged her. "It's ok" Caroline whispered to Elena.

Elena was still crying "no it's not. You, John, Jenna. It's all my fault your like this."

Caroline picked up Elena's face "did you give me blood? Did you kill me?" Caroline asked trying to be reassuring.

"No" Elena said.

"Alright then" Caroline said with a smile. She picked Elena up off the floor. "Now let's have some food". Elena laughed and hugged Caroline. The group left the cemetery. Many thoughts were going through their heads. But none of them could've seen what was going to happen in the days to come.


	2. Tyler's Travels

2

Tyler

My time with Jewel's and the other werewolves had been interesting, but also hard. They showed me so much, like how to control my anger and ways to make my transitions less hurtful. It's also been hard, being away from Caroline and my mom. I'm not sure if Caroline knows exactly just how I feel about her. Although I was learning a lot I didn't quit understand some of their ways. They would get really violent with people. I was never allowed any privacy, as if I would run off and tell someone something. After I started my transitions and my werewolves senses would come out everything was heightened. My smell, sight, hearing, but also sadness and need for missing Caroline. I had missed my friends and my mom so much.

So now as I drive my way to my house excitement starts. It wasn't easy getting away and I'm sure Jewels will come looking for me, but I don't care. I make it to my drive way. All the lights are off in the house. I guess mom has something to do in town. I grab my bag out the back of the car and make my way in the house. It still seems the same when I left. It still looks the same, smells the same, but everything is heightened. I can hear the clocks tick, I can smell everything through out the house, and even though its pitch black I can see as if there were lights on. I make my way up the stairs to take a shower. Traveling for a long time, I knew I didn't smell that good. After all I wanted to at least smell and look nice when I see Caroline.

After I get out the shower I put on clean clothes. I thought I would surprise Caroline by walking to her house (seeing as she doesn't live that far way) instead of texting or calling her. I grab my phone then head outside. I start walking while thinking about how big of a surprise Caroline will have. Although instead of taking the road I decide to take the wood trail. I was practically running but I made my self slow down. I made my way through the trail, then the park, and then I came to the cemetery.

I suddenly felt sad. I've forgotten how long my dad had been dead. I try not to think about it because it just makes me so sad. I walk slowly to his grave. I stand over it, all I can do is just stand and stare. It was actually the first time I visited his grave sense the funeral. I could feel tears coming so I turned to collect myself. When I turned I saw brightly colored flowers. I walk slowly to them. As I get closer I see some left over candles and flower on the ground near and unmarked tombstone. When I bent down to see if there's anything written I notice a picture of a girl with blonde hair and a big smile. Then my heart sank and I go numb. It's Caroline.


	3. The unexpecting Call

3

I fall to my knees and start sobbing. I pick up the picture. Look at her delicate face with that sweet smile. Why? Why did this happen? Why did nobody tell me? I could feel myself loosing control so I tried to calm myself down. Caroline was gone. I didn't get to see her or kiss her tell her that I love her.

I fold the picture up and put it in my pocket. I put my hand on the tombstone to get myself up. I take out my phone and dial Matt's number. It rings and then he answers.

-Matt

I look at my phone. It's Tyler. Why is Tyler calling me? I know I must've had a look on my face because Caroline and Elena asked what was wrong.

"It's Tyler" I said. Caroline stood up; she didn't know wither to smile or cry.

"Well answer it" she said nervously.

"Hello"

"Hey"

"Hey what's up?" Matt said trying to sound casual (but he hadn't seen Tyler in at least a month maybe more).

"Oh nothing" matt could tell that Tyler had been crying.

"Tyler what's wrong?"

"Well I come home to tell the girl of my life to tell her that I love her to find a tombstone near where my dad is buried that belongs to her, and nobody even bothered to tell me that she died" ,Matt could hear Tyler getting mad.

Matt took the phone away from his ear and looked at Caroline who was on the very verge of tears because she could hear Tyler through the phone. "Tyler look man she's not dead, she's right hear, you want to talk to her?" Matt was getting concerned.

"What? You think this is funny? Why are you playing like this? I'm standing right above her grave."

"Look man I'm not kidding she's right here" Matt went to go walk to Caroline when he heard Tyler chuckle.

"Look, play games, what ever, Caroline is dead and so if you want to find me your just going to have to look at the bottom of the river near Whickery Bridge."Tyler then hung up.

"Tyler. Tyler!" Matt clicked off his phone. "We have to go" Matt said urgently.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Elena asked.

Carolina already knew and she was already headed to the door, not waiting for the others. Elena and Bonnie stood up ready to leave.

"Look Tyler thinks that Caroline is really dead because he found the tombstone, so he's going to kill himself" Matt said as he headed for the door, the others ran after him. "Elena call Stefan and tell him to meet us at Whickery Bridge, we may need help" Matt said, he knew that this wasn't going to be easy on anybody. Elena was shocked at the pace but gave a nod and started to call.

Tyler

Tyler hung up the phone. He was so angry. Matt trying to tell him that Caroline was still alive, what kind of joke is that? He was so angry he turned around and hit a tree leaving a big hole in the middle. He went to leave the graveyard heading to the Whickery Bridge.


	4. The Last Hope

4

Tyler was making his way to the bridge. He already knew what he wanted to do, though a side of him was tore because he didn't want his mom to be sad. She always was the caring person that held the family together. He was going to throw himself over the bridge and drown. He couldn't live without Caroline; he knew that he was being selfish.

Caroline and the rest of them were driving so fast trying to get to the bridge. Elena had waited for Stefan to get her so that she could tell him what was going on. Elena called Jeremy and told him what was going on and he left the grill and headed to the bridge. Stephan listened to Elena explain everything he knew though that it would take a lot to kill a werewolf just like a vampire.

All Caroline could do was stare out the windshield. She couldn't even think about what Tyler was about to do. Her life was already just starting to patch up, she couldn't loose him. She never really got to tell him that she loves him. She held herself together.

Tyler stood on the bridge, ready to jump. He stood there contemplating his last moments. He heard from a distance a car coming. He was fixing to jump when he thought to himself 'why am I jumping into the water? I should stand in the road. I should be road kill like I'm and animal. Besides that's what I am anyway right?' He got off the side and stood near the trees. The car got closer, he noticed that the car was swerving a little bit; he thought they might be drunk. The car was there and in a flash that he didn't even have time to think about it he jumped in front of the car having a very hard impact. The car hit him but the people just kept driving like nothing even happened. Tyler lay there in the road not really feeling his body, he hurt but he couldn't really think about it because he went unconscious.

Carline, Matt, and Bonnie were the first to get there, they didn't even make it on the bridge good before they saw something in the road, they just froze. Caroline got out of the truck very fast and was there quickly. She didn't touch him at first; she really just looked at the horrific scene before her. She bent down to check him. Bonnie and Matt got out and ran over. Two more cars pulled up at this time. Stephan got out and was there quickly followed by Elena and Jeremy. Caroline at this time was crying trying to wake Tyler up. Stephan bent down and checked Tyler.

"He's ok" Stephan said. He was examining the rest of his body. He found and couple of major breaks but thought he could snap them back in place. "Caroline hold down Tyler"

"What?"

"Hold him down so I can fix his breaks"

Caroline shook her head and places her hands on Tyler's shoulders to hold him down. Stephan went to Tyler's legs first both had a break but not to severe. He popped the first leg back and Tyler didn't move. Stephan moved to the next leg which seemed to be broken at the knee. When Stephan popped this one Tyler sat up screaming, he went back down though. Caroline was so happy that Tyler wasn't dead. Stephan moved to correct both his arms and collard bone; there was nothing that he could do about the ribs though. Stephan did notice that Tyler had lost a good amount of blood.

"Jeremy will you go get me some towels out of my car?" Stephan asked becoming a bit worried. Jeremy got up and ran and came back with at least 5 towels. Stephan placed them where there was the biggest blood loss. He knew that Tyler needed blood. He looked at Caroline and she just stared at him.

"What? What is it?" she asked very concerned.

"He needs blood Caroline, Vampire blood" Stephan said. At first it didn't really register with her, but then it clicked. She opened her mouth but then closed it. She drew her teeth almost immediately and bit her wrist. She took her wrist out and was putting it toward Tyler when Stephan grabbed her wrist.

"What?" Caroline asked. She was irritated.

"Be careful; remember that a werewolf bite will kill a vampire". Caroline stopped at that, she had to be careful.

She lifted up Tyler's head and opened his mouth letting drops of blood fall into his mouth. She began to squeeze her wrist so that more flow of blood would come out. She stopped after about 45 seconds when she noticed Tyler starting to move his hand. His eyes stared to ease open. Caroline put both her hands on his head telling him it was ok that she was there. His eyes became completely open at her voice.

Tyler was still hurting so bad that he wished he would've died but he forced himself to wake up when he heard her voice. He couldn't believe it, if he wasn't hurting so bad he would've swore that he was dead with her. Though he opened his eyes and there she was. She was crying and laughing. I reached up with one hand and touched her face. I could feel myself beginning to cry also. All I could say was that I was sorry.

Tyler's hands were on her face now. She couldn't believe he was alive. She was so happy she was laughing. Everybody there took a sigh of relief and stood up and let Caroline be with him for a minute. Stephan couldn't let go of Elena, he loved her so much, and he couldn't say that he wouldn't do what Tyler was going to do if he ever lost Elena. Jeremy, Bonnie and Matte walked to the side of the bridge none of them not knowing quit what to say so they kept quite.

Tyler hosted himself on his elbow then he grunted in pain trying to sit up. Caroline put her hand on his back and helped him sit up. He looked in her eyes but before he could say 'I love you' Caroline's lips were on his. She was so gentle not to hurt him. She stayed there until she felt Tyler pull back; she gave him a questioning look. He smiled.

"Caroline, I love you, more than you may ever know. I'm so sorry" Tyler was trying to hold himself up, even though it was excruciating pain.

"I love you too. You can't leave me" while she was saying this she was hugging him. They pulled back and Caroline was smiling. "Come on, let's get you out of here" She stood up and was helping Tyler to his feet. He was still hurting a lot and can't stand on his on. Stephan hurried over and helped Caroline take him to his car. They drove back to his house and bandaged Tyler up. Tyler was settled into a guest room. Caroline spent the night there and lay by Tyler the whole night. Sometimes he would wake up and they would talk, but for the most part she just lay there watching him peacefully sleep.


End file.
